


48 Hours of Snow

by SilverCardinal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, FFXVSS17, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/pseuds/SilverCardinal
Summary: For FFXV17 Secret Santa!Of all people, he supposes his boyfriend is probably one of the better options the universe has chosen for him to be snowed in with.Noctis and Gladio are snowed and spend some much needed quality time together.





	48 Hours of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For loudsourcream on twitter! I am your Secret Santa :D  
> They’ve asked for promptis, promnis, ignoct, gladnis, promptio, gladnoct or polyship ♡  
> And their theme request was: I think any sort of snowed in scenario would be good!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Come on Gladio.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” Noctis whined.

“Cause they’re mine and I don’t want to use ‘em when we don’t need to.” Gladio crossed his arms.

“We’re snowed in and we don’t have any food in the house what do you mean we don’t need to!?”

“We are not eating cup noodles Noct,” Gladio tightens his grip around his forearms. “Plus, it’s the freakin’ holidays, why should we have that for our dinner? Besides, we do so have food.” Gladio says with confidence, as if it is a bulletproof reason to not eat from his stash of cup noodles.

Noctis’ hands look like they are about to be balled into fists, but they are just kept by the sides of his head as he frustratingly tries to come up with a response to Gladio that doesn’t include him jumping out of the kitchen window.

* * *

After much convincing by Gladio, they find themselves scouring their kitchen for some ingredients they could cook with. Noctis has never been more grateful that Ignis went out to buy them groceries last week despite his annoyance with the situation (he will never understand Gladio’s fixation with cup noodles, they are meant to be eaten after all). They get the job done, while neither are quite as skilled as Ignis, the food is decent enough, and seeing Gladio wear an apron was definitely a bonus.

* * *

It has been snowing for the last fourteen hours with no signs of letting up, Noctis can barely see across the street through the window. He feels torn on the situation; on one hand he doesn’t need to go to any of the last few meetings before the holidays but on the other it means so much more work will be piled up in the coming New Year. He can already feel his limbs growing heavy just at the thought of the paperwork he currently has with him that needs tending to along with the emails he has yet to check. 

Looking over at Gladio, who has all of his own papers in various stacks, Noctis can’t help but admire his partner’s diligence.

_Guess I should start working on my own stuff._

Noctis grabs the folders from his work bag and plops them on the table Gladio is working at as he seats himself across from the larger man.

Paperwork is boring. Noctis knows that even Ignis would grimace at the sight of the countless files that he must comb through. He lets out a heavy sigh and opens the first folder.

It isn’t long before Noctis gets restless; their home is starting to get a bit chilly and he’s sure that Gladio is also starting to feel the need to do something else other than work or at the very least make themselves more comfortable...

First is was just one blanket that Noctis takes, then Gladio taking two pillows and soon after, they end up moving all of their pillows and blankets from the bedroom to the living room. A “change of pace” was Gladio's excuse although Noctis is certain that the taller man was starting to get cold and didn't want to admit it. Noctis can’t really complain, he was also considering to grab some things, and he too was starting to feel cramped in their home despite it barely being a day; knowing that they couldn’t leave their home made it incredibly claustrophobic. The change was somewhat refreshing.

As the day goes on, they move from nesting on one of their couches, to the floor, onto the other couch, before settling on pushing the two couches together and setting up the laptop on their laps.

By the third movie, Gladio is quite certain that Noctis has stopped paying attention, “You wanna play King’s Knight or something? This movie is damn boring.”

“Yeah, it lost me five minutes since it started,” Noctis sits up to stretch. He looks around and grabs one of the thinner blankets stuffed by his side and unfolds it over the tops of the couch.

“Blanket fort?” Gladio says with a raised brow.

Noctis shrugs as he tucks the sheets inbetween the backs of the couches, “Like back when we were kids.”

Gladio hums at the memories, “Sleepovers with Iggy and Prompto were the best.”

“Staying up all time watching movies, playing video games and sneaking out when we got bored,” Noctis sighs, “I’m pretty sure Prom’s parents blamed us for being a ‘bad influence’ on him.”

“Oh they definitely did,” Gladio chuckles. “‘The three rich kids baiting their blue collar classmate into blindly following them’ they said.”

“Pfft as if. He caused just as much trouble,” Noctis pushes the last corner of the sheet in the folds of the couch. “Alright, triple triad?” the dark haired man pulls out his laptop from the nearby stand.

Gladio gives a nod in agreement as he does the same as they both turn on their devices and set up their decks.

Both are a bit rusty, it had been some odd months since they last played so their first few matches have a few ametuer mistakes but eventually they regain the feel for the game and tally their scores.

* * *

Gladio lets out a yawn, “What time is it now?”

Noctis pulls out his phone, “A little past one. Tired?”

Gladio gives a low hum, “Mhm.” He pulls adjusts himself so that he’s lying down, “Care to join me?”

The dark haired man sucks in a breath, “Tempting offer you have there.”

A cheeky smile forms on his lips as he sets himself next to Gladio.

“G’night Noct,” Gladio says softly with an equally soft smile before closing his eyes.

Noctis is quite sure that Gladio falls asleep right away; listening to his steady breathing, the smile on Noctis’ face remains.

“Night big guy.”

* * *

In all honesty, while being snowed in has been an inconvenience, Noctis is somewhat grateful for it. He and Gladio only moved in together a few months ago, with their respective family businesses meeting fierce overseas competition, they haven’t had much time to enjoy their new honeymoon phase.

They leave home at the same time occasionally, although Gladio had been called to help his father more and more often which Noctis knows hurts Gladio as well. He doesn’t hold it against Gladio but there’s a part of him who wishes to spend the night with his significant other after a long week.

Gladio is now asleep, his breathing is constant with the rise and fall of his chest, and Noctis can’t help the smile that forms on his face. How long has it been since they’ve spent the whole day together? Noctis snuggles into Gladio’s side and lets himself drift asleep.

* * *

When Gladio wakes up, Noctis is still curled to his side with the plethora of blankets and pillows around and above them. The sight will always be something Gladio treasures; what can he say? His boyfriend asleep with a peaceful expression with arms around the pillow tucked under his chin is just a sight too cute for words. He would never admit it out loud but the view is just adorable and it makes his heart swell.

“Take a picture big guy,” Noctis mumbles into the pillow, not opening his eyes.

Gladio snorts, “How long have you been awake?”

“Just half woke up,” Noctis slightly opens one of his eyes and reaches over to find Gladio’s hand. “Did you check the weather reports?”

Grabbing his phone on the stand next to the couch, “On it,” Gladio hums.

Noctis runs his thumb over the knuckles of Gladio’s free hand, he thinks to the times when they were kids. Even back then, Gladio was already training in several sports that made his hands calloused and rough but Noctis doesn’t mind all that much. All of that training made Gladio’s body perfectly cut which added to his muscle definition and in Noctis’ opinion, made Gladio look like a modern Adonis (if anyone else had seen Gladio’s figure as he had, Noctis doubts that anyone would disagree).

“Snow shouldn’t be falling anymore but most of the roads are still pretty icy. You wanna go out today?” Gladio’s deep voice snaps Noctis out of his thoughts.

“Nah, shops probably aren’t open” Noctis crawls on top of Gladio, straddling his waist with a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth.

“Got something else in mind?” Gladio says lowly as he eyes up the man on top of him.

“Yeah,” Noctis kisses Gladio hard on the mouth.

Gladio opens his mouth and the kiss deepens, Noctis slides his hands underneath the other man shirt to let fingers brush across the hard muscle. He feels Gladio dip his own hands into his pant and Noctis lets out a soft moan. Gladio moves to adjust his body in the nest of blankets and suddenly he feels his back hit the hard wooden floor.

The larger man, still in shock, doesn’t have the pain register until several seconds pass. Meanwhile Noctis bursts out laughing.

“Ow, what the-” Gladio glances over at his right then his left and embarrassment washes over him once he realizes what has happened.

“You ok Gladio?” Noctis manages to ask through his giggling.

“We fucking fell through the couches,” Gladio states deadpan.

“Yep,” Noctis replies with an emphasis on the P.

Gladio brings his hands to cover his face and he is quite sure that it makes Noctis laugh even harder.

“Come on big guy, it’s pretty funny.”

“Let’s see you laugh with your back aching then,” Gladio grumbles before pulling Noctis down for another hard kiss. Kisses moving down to his neck and collarbone, hands reaching underneath clothing, the floor may have been cold but neither of them care to notice.

* * *

Noctis rolls off of him, they are both gasping and sweating. After catching his breath Gladio pulls Noctis towards him with his arm around his and has his chin rest on top of the shorter man’s head. They both smile as they look into each other’s eyes for a moment and Noctis peppers several kisses along Gladio’s jawline.

They both know they should take a shower and clean up but they decide to take another few moments to themselves, they don’t have anything urgent to do for the day.

* * *

“You call your dad yet?” Gladio puts down the phone and pushes the landline towards Noctis.

The dark haired man shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat the cup noodles on the table.

“I thought you already made up with him Noct,” Gladio sighs.

“Yeah, so did I,” Noctis replies sharply as he stabs his chopsticks into the bottom of the cup. “He promises to not keep any deals behind my back and he goes on ahead, planning meetings with Aldercapt and _Izunia_ ,” Noctis growls. “He didn’t even bother to tell me; I only found out cause Ignis told me about it and guess what? He only knows cause he overhead some Libertus and some of the other guys talking about it,” Noctis hisses through his teeth.

“Okay, okay, I see where you’re coming from,” Gladio replies softly. “But you should still call him y’know? Tell him that you’re fine and check up on him too.”

“I know, I know.” Noctis gets up from his seat and runs his hands through his hair, “You’d think after working with him, _for him_ , after all of these years he’d trust me with something like this.”

Tension coats the air oh so slightly but it’s enough to make Gladio cautious of his response. He knows that over the last few years, Noctis’ relationship with his father has become… rocky to say the least. Regis wanting to handle aspects of the business himself even though Noctis has proven himself more than capable of lightening his father’s burden. Gladio can assume it’s Regis’ paternal side which is telling him to deal with things on his own and not to worry his son, Noctis likely has come to the same conclusion. But it doesn’t lessen the blow that Regis didn’t consult his son with a decision such as this.

Gladio goes around the counter and wraps himself around Noctis, “Your dad is just being a dad.”

“I know. But it’s annoying that he can’t drop it when it comes to work and shit,” Noctis exhales distinctively.

The taller man kisses the top of his head, “Still call him today though?”

“I’ll call him when I’m not mad.”

“Later today? Please? You’re rightfully upset but I would rather avoid another month worth’s mess of my dad and Ignis’ uncle coming to us so we get you and Regis to talk things out.”

Noctis hums in agreement, he’s a bit reluctant but he’s aware that nothing good can come out of ignoring his father over this. “So what’s up with Iris?”

“She was complaining about her final projects and exams,” Gladio chuckles. “Can you imagine the chaos if it snowed this bad when we were in school?”

“It would just give me a better reason to not go to classes,” Noctis grins.

Gladio shakes his head, “I still don’t get how you managed actually get decent grades with your attendance record, even if Iggy is a master note-taker.”

“Yeah I’m pretty amazing aren’t I?” a cheeky smile pops onto the short man's face.

“You’re a lil’ shit is what you are,” Gladio rolls his eyes.

Noctis hums, “I’m the lil’ shit that you love though.”

Gladio lets out a breath, “That you are, dear princess.” Noctis’ gentle laugh makes Gladio smile.

* * *

After spending another day of watching movies, playing cards and video games, Gladio and Noctis find themselves cuddled in their pillow and blanket fort in the living room while the third movie aimlessly plays on their Noctis’ laptop.

Noctis’ head is resting on Gladio’s arm as they are cushioned with the various sheets.

Gladio notices it is one of the few moments where Noctis is actually restless. While this isn’t the first time seeing Noct with such a worried look on his face, it still makes him anxious.

“You alright?” Gladio curls his arm so that he can lay his hand over Noctis’.

Noctis turns over to meet Gladio’s face; their noses just a few centimeters apart.

“How did you know that you liked me?”

Gladio doesn’t respond immediately although his expression contorting into a baffled look was without delay.

“What?”

“How did you know that you liked me?” Noct repeats with a deadpan face.

Maybe it’s the fact that he has been cooped up in the apartment for three days and in said three days most of Gladio’s time had been spent on playing video games, cuddling and what not, but he can’t find the words to reply.

 _“What?”,_ Gladio finds himself simply dumbfounded. _This is what’s keeping him up?_

Noctis’ brows crinkle as a pout forms over his face, not willing to repeat his question as if to say _I know you heard me_.

It takes Gladio a moment or two to find some words to form a response, “Well, we spent a lot of time together as kids… so probably when we were teenagers, I guess?”

“But you spent a lot of time with Iggy and Prompto too. Even some of the guys from the Glaive,” Noct points out matter-a-factly. “What made me special?”

“Noct. It is three in the morning.”

“So? It isn’t a difficult question big guy.”

An incredulous noise comes out of Gladio’s mouth. _He can’t be serious_ ... “Ok, how did you know that _you_ liked me?”

“Hey! I asked first!” Noctis is obviously taken aback.

“According to you, it isn’t a difficult question.” Gladio shoots back.

Noctis pauses to gather his thoughts. There’s a twitch at his lip, a pink flush colouring his ears before he can form the words on his tongue.

“Back when we started training together,” Noctis mumbles, his eyes not meeting Gladio’s, “I always thought you were so cool. You would fight so well even back then, got along with almost everyone, how confidant you carried yourself. I couldn’t imagine ever coming close to measuring up to you.”

“Noct…” Gladio is at a loss for words (again); he scratches his neck, he isn’t sure if he has an answer. He remembers spending most, if not all, of his childhood with Noctis and Ignis, their intimate social circle expanding with Prompto joining when they were older. He was just… always there by Noctis’ side. He wanted to be by Noctis’ side; no matter what, Gladio remembers just wanting to be there for him…

“Then highschool happened and my stupid crush didn’t go away like I thought it would and the rest is history,” Noctis’ face is blushed pink.

“Wow… I didn’t know…”

“Yup,” Noctis replies, popping the P.

Gladio slings his other arm over so he can cup his boyfriend’s face. “I think you’re selling yourself a bit short Noct.”

“Hm?” Noctis’ eyes focus on Gladio’s.

“You’re honestly one of the toughest guys I know. Looking back at what happened to your mom, your dad and everything else, you took all of that like a goddamn champ.”

Noctis scoffs, “I think you may be forgetting the many borderline breakdowns I had big guy.”

Gladio whispers, “But you still came to Iggy, Prompto and me. You didn’t hesitate to find people to help you deal with the shit that you were going through.” Gladio pulls Noctis into his chest with arms securely around his smaller frame, “It’s hard to open up about this kind of stuff but you aren’t afraid to let people into your life. You procrastinate and sleep way too much, a picky as all hell eater but you’re honest and you’re always determined no matter what you’re up against.” Gladio nuzzles the top of Noctis’ head, “And I just love everything about you.”

Noctis stays quiet for a moment, letting Gladio hold him before wrapping his own arms around the larger man’s back.

“I love you too big guy.”

* * *

They are rummaging through their storage closet seeing as there was not much else they could do to pass the time. Going through the various knick knacks and formly loss items, there are a few things that the couple take the time to bring up to the other and reminisce before putting it to the side.

Old magazines, dusty sweatshirts, dubious papers and other trinkets are scattered over their living room floor.

“Hey check this out,” Noctis pulls a medium sized album from the pile and flips it open.

“Shit. Is that Iris’ moving out gift?” Gladio scoots himself over next to Noctis to look at the pages.

“Prompto and Iggy also helped her too,” Noctis hums as they look at the numerous pictures. “Ha! I still can’t believe you let your sister cut your hair!”

“Shut up, I looked fan-fucking-tastic,” Gladio laughs.

“You look like a Ken doll that went through a lawnmower. Look!” Noctis laughs pointing at the photo. Gladio is around twelve, sitting on a stool with Iris next to him with a pair of scissors in his hands, clearly proud of her work. “You’re missing patches of hair!”

“That was the style!”

“I don’t think looking like a half shaved goat ass on your head is a good style Gladio,” Noctis’ eyes are tearing up from his giggling. “And I don’t think letting your kid sister being your stylist is a smart idea either big guy.”

A pout appears over Gladio’s face, “Fine let’s see your pictures then!” He pulls the album to his lap and scans through its pages before settling his eyes onto one photo and a laugh erupts from Gladio.

Noctis’ eyes widen, “Oh my god.”

“I completely forgot about this,” Gladio chokes out in the middle of his laughter.

The photo is when they went to the beach with Ignis and Prompto and Noctis standing in the center, burnt red all over with a sour look on his face.

Noctis makes a reminding note to get back at Prompto for taking such a photo at his moment of weakness.

“Don’t laugh! It hurt like a total bitch,” Noctis pushes Gladio’s shoulder.

“We told you to put on sunscreen, many, many, many times I should add.” Gladio barks out another laugh, “Jeez Noct, you look like a cartoon lobster.”

“Oh thanks,” Noctis rolls his eyes as he lays his head on Gladio’s shoulder.

While there are quite a few photos that both of them wished didn’t exist, it’s a very well put together album. It isn’t that neither of them went through it before, it’s just that it is the first time they are taking the time to look through all of the photos in it since moving in together. There are photos with them and Ignis and Prompto (which they can safely assume that it was the latter who provided them to Iris), the Amicitia and Caelum family and various stages of each other’s childhood.

“Aw, look at your lil’ baby face,” Gladio points at a series of photos on a page which were of them as young children. “What a cutie,” Gladio says with a comical expression.

“Oh shut it,” a blush spreads across Noctis’ face. The dark haired man looks at the photos to find a change in topic.

“This was at Gauldin Quay right?” The photo is of them as well as Ignis and Prompto in their youth all dressed up in fishing gear on a dock.

“Yeah, I think so.”

There are several pages dedicated to their fishing trips and the smiles come too easily to them.

“Look at this one!” Noctis exclaims.

All of them holding an absurdly large fish that Gladio assumes Noctis caught as he is the one with the largest, proudest smile. “Aren’t I amazing?”

Gladio pulls Noctis into his lap, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say princess,” and he kisses the back of Noctis’ neck. They spend the rest of the evening combing through the numerous pages of photos with soft smiles and gentle laughter.

* * *

Today is one of the rare occasions where Noctis wakes up first. As much as he wants to go back to sleep, the light shining directing at his face, through the curtains protest otherwise. The fact that the sun was out told him that the snowfall has ceased.

Noctis is facing Gladio when he hears shuffling on the other side of the couch, now watching him stretching as he wakes up.

There’s a crinkle at the corners of Gladio’s eyes as he smiles, he shuffles closer so that their bodies are against one another.

“Morning.” his voice still drowsy as he presses a kiss on Noctis’ forehead.

“G’morning…” Noctis murmurs softly.

They both miss these types of mornings. Quiet mornings that are calm, where they can simply enjoy each other’s affection.

Gladio’s head is still laying on his pillow, amber eyes looking into a pair of blue, appreciating the finer facial details of the man laying next to him and vice versa.

_His dark hair and how it frames his face-_

_The crinkle around his eyes as he smiles-_

_Cute nose and mouth that are perfectly kissable-_

_Strong, skillful hands that are meant to be held-_

_My prince._

_My beloved._

Neither say anything, no words are needed for them to convey how they feel about one another; how much they love each other. They need nothing else but the touches and gestures of affection and at this very moment, this is just enough. Just perfection.

* * *

Gladio is only a few steps out of the door before he feels Noctis grabbing his bicep.

“Hm? Noct, what’s up?” there’s a slight blush on Noctis’ cheeks as he points up to the doorframe.

“Oh yeah Prompto did put that there last week,” Gladio scratches his chin looking upwards.

“Mhm,” Noctis eyes up Gladio, waiting for him to make a move.

Gladio can’t help the laugh that comes out, “Come here,” he cups Noctis’ face with his hand as he deeply kisses him.

When Gladio pulls away, Noctis’ lips are flushed pink and form a small smile.

“Satisfied?”

“Very.”

Gladio takes the moment to look at his boyfriend, just smiling at the sight.

“Alright, off to last week’s holiday dinner then,” Noctis announces which earns him a chuckle from Gladio as he leads them into the street.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bee_bloo) :)


End file.
